Masacre roja
by sonrais777
Summary: Nathaniel sabía que su esposa estaba furiosa cuando la masacre iniciaba y para ello debía rogar por su vida para no terminar como sus pobres víctimas. ¿Alguien se apiadará de él?


**Hola a todos! Quise empezar a volver a publicar mis nuevos one-shots con este Nathloe del cual estuve feliz de hacer XD Gracias a todos por su apoyo y gracias por leer mis historias porque donde quiera que estemos las letras unen a la gente y sin nada más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Masacre roja.

Capítulo único

Y allí estaba, viendo desde la puerta de la cocina a su esposa con el cuchillo clavar y rebanar sin importarle que aquel líquido viscoso rojizo manchara la impoluta pared y barra de la cocina. Nathaniel sabía que estaba furiosa. Chloe nunca se le había dado la cocina pero en su noviazgo quiso aprender para darle una sorpresa y aunque le costó horrores a la pobre rubia que en un principio hasta el agua se le quemaba, logró aprender a cocinar un poco. No tenía un vasto conocimiento y casi no lo hacía, pero cuando lo hacía Nathaniel contemplaba una masacre. Cortar, cocer, pelar, machacar y triturar era lo que hacía cuando estaba furiosa con él. La vio tomar un mazo y machacar a los pobres receptores de su ira sin importar el sanguinario escenario que dejaba.

Tragó duro al ver esos pobres tomates hechos papilla. Sí, TOMATES, porque eran ellos los que hacían semejanza a él por ese apodo que ella le puso desde el instituto y siempre escogía los más rojos para ello. Hasta los pobres cocineros del hotel le miraban con pena, vale, Chloe era la encargada del hotel y de eventos del mismo pero cuando pedía la cocina todos salían despavoridos. Intentó hacer memoria, ¿qué había hecho? ¿Olvidó algún evento importante? ¿Manchó de pintura alguno de sus vestidos? ¿Alguna mujer había solicitado sus servicios para un retrato? ¿Se había olvidado de su aniversario? ¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué había hecho?! Tragó duro e intentando mantener la compostura, con todo el valor que pudo reunir la voz al fin le salió.

-Chloe...- la susodicha se detuvo y le miró con unos ojos que parecía sacar llamas.- Mi hermosa musa ¿sucede algo?- vale, estaba muerto de miedo pero no pudo evitar admirar la belleza de su esposa en lo bien que le quedaba ese vestido negro que combinaba con sus tacones, su cabello suelto y ese delantal que había dejado de ser blanco.

-Estoy bien mi amor. No-me pasa-nada.- en cada pausa un pobre tomate moría.

-Muy bien cariño.- retrocedió. Aquello le extrañó, si hubiese sido el culpable ya se le hubiese lanzado encima como la fiera que es cuando no era una dama pero entonces...

-Hola, papá ¿qué hace mamá?- preguntó su hijo Cedric, era una copia de él cuando joven pero más desenvuelto y con la misma actitud que su madre en muchos aspectos.

-Co-Cocinando...

-Rayos, ¿ahora qué hiciste?- un fuerte golpe se escucha haciendo estremecer a ambos varones y verla, Chloe que les miraba con rabia, no... miraba con rabia solo a uno de ellos.

-Cedric Bourgeois Kurtzberg ¿cómo es eso de que te metiste en problemas con una compañera?- dijo entre gruñidos.

-Ah... yo...

-¡ME HA LLAMADO EL DIRECTOR QUE QUIERE VERME MAÑANA! ¿Es que no sabes comportarte con una chica? ¿Es que no te importa que sea la hija de una de las amistades de tu padre? ¡Y te peleaste TODAVIA!

-Mamá t-te juro que es un malentendido y-yo no...

-¡A tu cuarto! ¡Que voy a seguir gritándote hasta que se me vaya la voz!- Chloe se llevó a su hijo de la oreja, el chico rogaba algo de misericordia en el camino. Nathaniel suspiró aliviado, obvio sentía pena por su hijo pero él estaba absuelto de culpa. De repente una pequeña de cinco años de cabello rubio, piel blanca y enormes ojos azules tomó un tomate sobreviviente.

-Misión cumplida, hemos salvado a un sobreviviente. Ya, ya pasó. No te pasará nada tomatito suertudo.- Nathaniel enternecido tomó a su hija que acariciaba el tomate y la cargó con un brazo.

-¿Qué quieres cenar hoy mi pequeña princesa?

-Espagueti.

-Bueno... qué bueno que mamá ya hizo la salsa, mucha salsa.- dijo viendo la cocina, bueno, comerían mucho espagueti esa noche y también la siguiente semana cuando a Nathaniel le diera por dejar estampada su mano llena de pintura roja sobre el vestido de su esposa, justo en su trasero, pero esa era otra historia…

….

 **Y… espero les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer y esperemos que publiquen los capítulos de la serie pronto! Porque no han dicho fecha para los siguientes y dan ganas de llorar… Dejen review! Nada de tomatazos, y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
